Dark Love
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: No es una forma de vestir, no es un estilo para salir a la calle… nuestras prendas son apenas un delicado reflejo… lo que realmente te marcara como un hijo de la noche… Una ventana al pensar Dark y Gotico.... Nuestra vicion va mas alla del sentido comun


"**Dark Love"**

Autora: Yuni-chan yugioh

Disclamer: Yugioh no es mió

"_Un día me desperté y me di cuenta…que ya no era la misma_

_A travez de mis letras muertas….les trasmito hoy_

_Un poco de algo que llamo mi filosofía…."_

…_**."No es una forma de vestir, no es un estilo para salir a la calle… nuestras prendas son apenas un delicado reflejo… lo que realmente te marcara como un hijo de la noche… sera tu pensar y tu actuar…las ropas quedaran atrás, cuando nuestros cuerpos se desnuden y se demustre quien realmente eres: Otro Más**__**…**_

_**O uno disitinto…."**_

"_**Atiende al llamado Hijo de las sombras"**_

_**By Yuni**_

_**One-shot**_

"_**Dark Love"**_

Negro…en son de luto, no por nosotros si no por ustedes…

De negro son nuestras vestimentas, nuestros cabellos y maquillajes. Nuestras almas, negras, porque el negro es la carencia de Luz, La carencia de amor y la carencia de dios…

La carencia de todo y de la vida misma

La muerte.

En las calles nos miran, en las calles nos juzgan, en las calles vivimos y para las calles somos.

Los oscuros

Los rechazados, los dueños de la miseria, los exiliados, los negados de dios y de la vida misma.

Eso somos…

Nosotros somos diversos como nuestras opiniones y vidas… más que nosotros mismos los populistas nos han puesto nombres…

Nosotros solo nos llamamos…

_Darks…oscuros_

Como nuestras sombras, como nuestras almas…

Como los corazones humanos…

-----------

Camino, Corro, me escondo del peligro que mas que peligro es represión, el sistema que me atrapa, me acorrala , me empuja contra la pared y me viola.

Contra la pared de ladrillos me veo a mi mismo, los pantalones negros aferrados a mis piernas, una camisa negra de mangas largas, botas para complementar la figura.

¿Accesorios?

No demasiados…Aretes negros… uno en la parte superior de la oreja y otro en el labio. Un tatuaje escondido en una parte solo permitida por mi amante, el cabello negro y con puntas rojas, va lacio el día de hoy, unos mechones de cabellos rubios...

¿Vanidad?

No, por supuesto que no, son memorias para lo que algún día ¿fui?...

Se han ido, los hombres de uniformes azules se van al no encontrarme, me buscan como la presa, saben, _se, _que si me pescan atrapan a su presa mas buscada.

Unos minutos de cuidado, y salgo despacio, ágil, lento y silencioso con la gracia de cualquier felino que se va.

Los lobos son monótonos, los perros son demasiado comunes, los gatos son rebuscados…

Las panteras son perfectas.

Busco miradas, pero me ignoran, se escapan, viajo hacia las calles conocidas y encuentro a las personas buscadas.

¿Fraternidad?

No lo se…

¿Conveniencia?

Seguramente…

¿Objetivo?

Un mismo factor de dolor en común.

Me acerco, hacia quien tengo que dirigirme, las miradas de los demás están ocupadas, me paro frente a el y muevo el pie en son de desesperación

Sonríe, alza la mirada y me ve, ojos violetas fuertes y furiosos.

Corazón de Roca

Aprendes con el tiempo a leer miradas y ver los corazones de los humanos, de los hombres y mujeres vanos y los mas extraños.

.-"¿Te tardaste eh, Atemu?..."-.

"_Ocaso de Ra"_

La luz que se extingue, no es mi nombre impuesto por mi tribu o por mi propio merito, si no por la locura y visión de mis padres.

.-"Unos estupidos policías se interpusieron"-.

Cabellos rubios y piel morena, un pantalón de cuero crema, cinturón de estoperoles, botas de estilo soldado, camisa negra de cuero, una cadena con una cruz volteada.

.-"¿Dónde Esta Akefia (1)?"-.

Me sonríe, el sabe que a eso vengo, ¿Qué esperaba? Un saludo… soy preciso vine por lo que tengo que venir, me voy cuando lo tengo…

Abre los labios y se calla

.-"¿Qué demonios esperas?"-.

Me sonríe y ríe, me le quedo mirando sin entender su risa, volteo y me topo mi búsqueda.

Cabellos largos y blancos, ojos cafés oscuros, filosos, peligrosos y una gota solo para los míos, un sentimiento que los vanos llaman amor…estupido guardar tantas cosas en cuatro letras.

Albino, su piel pálida y hermosa, la ropa negra en contraste, todo de negro como su historia…

La gabardina amplia le da un toque poderoso, alza la mano y acaricia mi barbilla para sostener mi mejilla con cuidado…

Excesivo, un cuidado que jamás había dado.

Yo lo supe, desde el primer día en los torpes primeros pasos de la adolescencia cuando saliendo de la preparatoria (2) buscaba encontrarme a mi mismo…

Me veo a mi mismo en uniformes escolares, con la apariencia de un mocoso de 15 años, corriendo por llegar temprano a casa, y golpeando contra una figura extraña…

Fuerte y a mis entonces ignorantes ojos peligrosa.

La misma que tengo frente a mí hoy, pero mas joven…. Y menos hermosa –los años le conceden la belleza a los humanos-

Jamás en mi vida hallare unos ojos iguales.

Fuertes, peligrosos, amenazantes…

Pero a la vez rotos y perdidos, vacíos, llenos de un dolor que nadie veía bajo su semblante frió…

Me sonrió… y quise escapar asustado por la mirada de los orbes castaños.

.-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-.

Y temblé entupidamente, recuerdo que me sonreíste y entonces me jalaste de la barbilla y me besaste…

Quise gritar en aquel entonces… y las cosas se fueron dando.

.-"¿Qué sucede?"-.

Tu voz me hace volver a la realidad, me observas cuidadosamente mientras alzas mi barbilla me acerco a ti para sentir tus brazos rodearme fuertemente, caminamos un poco y nos sentamos en el piso de aquella calle contra la pared, mientras me abrazas…

Mi ángel oscuro, el que me protege… mi ángel de la guarda de alas negras…

No sabes lo feliz que me siento de haber podido mirar dentro de ti, de que me dejaras verte, conocerte…. De que me dejaras sentirte…

.-"Me siguieron otra vez"-.

Gruñes, lo se te molestas, yo también, miro a los demás mientras charlan suavemente, oyen música o comen, sus actividades regulares, trabajos de la escuela…

La sociedad nos cubre, nos tapa, nos rechaza y nos considera peligros.

¿Por qué?

Porque vestimos de negro ¿Por qué vemos el verdadero mundo? ¿Por qué no somos victimas de su sistema consumista compulsivo? ¿Por qué no nos guiamos por las palabras si no por las acciones?

Porque jamás juzgamos a un libro por su portada…. Aunque ya sepamos de que se trata…

.-"Esos idiotas creen que nos van a poder meter a la cárcel por algo que no hemos hecho… no te preocupes no permitiré que te toquen"-.

Te sigo abrazando mientras te escucho, en días como hoy agradezco el hecho de que me ames tanto…

En días como hoy…días como siempre.

4 años son mucho para un noviazgo de adolescentes…nuestra loca carrera inicio a mis 16, a pesar de que tú dices que soy tuyo desde los 15, cuando me robaste un beso en la calle…

El luto de las ropas, por los corazones de los amantes y novelistas tristes, de los olvidados, de los extraviados…

De los que creímos amar, y haber amado y fallamos.

Te amo, por aceptarme a pesar de que estaba marcado por otras manos, por otros labios y por otro cuerpo…

Cuando aun era niño me violo mi propio padre, mientras mi madre se encargaba de llevar el pan a casa trabajando en un burdel…la pobre… nunca supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde el día que me escape de casa.

Cuando renuncie a mi vida barata (lo barato es lo único que se compra con dinero) y me uní a la tuya… ¿Qué si fue difícil? Por supuesto…

Pero hoy que me tienes abrazado contra tu cuerpo… hoy me alegro de todo lo que me ha pasado, desde pasar una infancia demasiado elegante, las violaciones de mi padre, la ausencia forzada de mi madre, dejar todo atrás…

Todo ha valido la pena por estar con tigo

Me amas… y me sorprendió demasiado que amaras, a quien no se ama, me sorprendía que me aceptaras aun estando sucio (aunque tu insistes en que siempre e estado puro) con mi ignorancia sobre tu vida y la mía propia.

Me besas…

Y te respondo, tu sabes que te amo y que desde el día que te lo dije mi cuerpo y mis labios solo han sido tuyos…

Me acaricias y tú sabes que me gusta, que mi cuerpo siempre se estimula ante tus gestos, abro la boca para gemir y me atrapas…

Siento algunas miradas divertidas…

Ellos y Ellas entienden, algunos hemos vivido vidas de perros, otros mas no tanto, otros estaban en lo perfecto, pero sus ojos se rompieron y decidieron cambiar…

Siempre piensan que para ser uno de nosotros tiene que tener una vida traumática, no siempre…

A veces si…

A veces no…

A veces, es sencillamente lo que piensa el corazón, el espíritu y la mente.

Te levantas y me tiendes la mano, me aferro como siempre lo eh hecho me jalas sutilmente y me llevas al fondo del callejón, donde aparecen unos departamentos modestos…

Subimos por las escaleras al segundo piso, abres una puerta con las llaves que traes en las manos (en que momento las tomaste, no tengo idea) abres, prendes la luz y me empujas sutilmente, cierras la puerta.

Caminamos un poco y entramos a un pequeño cuarto con una cama matrimonial, me colocas delicadamente mientras comienzas a besarme.

Gimo…

No me queda mas…

Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo, y entre carisias pesadas, besos mojados, palabras medio dichas, nos vamos poco a poco deshaciendo de nuestras prendas…

Y por fin quedamos con solo nuestros cuerpos y corazones al descubierto…

Nos acariciamos, me concientes y te respondo… mis manos bajan por tu figura esta vez, juego en tu pecho un poco, me tomas de la cabeza para besarme….

Un beso húmedo, caliente y ansioso…

Me sientas en la orilla de la cama mientras te arrodillas me separas las piernas y con tus manos me consientes…

Gimo, Grito, me siento fuera de lugar, aprieto las sabanas y en un punto brillante estallo en un orgasmo…

Me sonríes…

Se levanta suavemente y queda completamente parado, y hay me arrodillo frente a el, su miembro queda frente a mi boca, lo tomo con ella…

Se que le gusta mas que mis manos, pero aun así me apoyo sutilmente con ellas….

Grita… me pega la cabeza mas contra su cuerpo….

Estalla en su excitación, recibo su esencia, como el tesoro mas preciado.

Sabemos que estamos agitados, es lógico, pero falta el final…

Me recuestas en la cama, se lo que sigue lo hemos hecho tantas veces que ambos nos emocionamos ante los recuerdos…

Separa mis piernas con cuidado y poco a poco siento su miembro entrar, gemimos, va lento…

Como siempre…teme lastimarme…me abraza, siento nuestros cuerpos tan pegados… sus envestidas aumentan pero son cuidadosas, gemimos…

Me consiente…

Ambos sabemos lo que esta apunto de pasar, nos miramos a los ojos nos besamos y hay…

En ese beso, en esa caricia

Explotamos….

Su cuerpo cae alado del mió y me abraza sin olvidar antes cubrirnos…

.-"Akefia…"-.

Me besas suavemente…

.-"Te amo Atemu…"-.

.-"yo también te amo –te beso- eres mi todo…mi ángel guardián de alas negras"-.

Me sonríes y me miras a los ojos, agradezco a mi destino por ponernos en el camino… por unirnos…

.-"La primera vez que vi tus hermosos ojos color sangre, supe que eras para mi… tus rostro siempre tiene una sonrisa… -me acaricias suavemente intentado ayudarme a conciliar el sueño- y tus ojos tenían dos lagrimas… "-.

Te beso suavemente mientras me pego mas recargado en tu pecho, tu cabeza cerca de la mía…nuestros ojos en una sola unión.

La primera vez que viste mis ojos, leíste mi vida en ellos y decidiste que era para ti, viste mi pasado, mis miedos, mis ganas por vivir…

Y tú lo sabes...

Jamás me daré por vencido… y sabes ¿Por qué siempre luchare por lograr lo que deseo? Porque te tengo a ti…

Mi vida…mi alma…

.-"Dos lagrimas que jamás salieron…"-.

------

Akefia amaba a su Koi, por su fuerza, y porque a pesar de haber vivido tantas tragedias, sufrimientos como el y los demás miembros del grupo… porque de todos ellos…

El era el único que había salido con el corazón intacto, a pesar de que lo hirió su padre, un amante errado de la adolescencia… a pesar de todo lo que lo golpeo…

El siempre dispuesto, dispuesto a alzar sus ojos y mirar hacia delante, de seguir ofreciendo su corazón…

De creer siempre en el amor…

De haberlo hecho descubrir que entre las sombras, entre la oscuridad y las ropas de colores oscuros….

Siempre se esconden los corazones de color sangre…

Siempre se queda la fe en amar…

Y era algo que Akefia había aprendido…Algo que jamás olvidaría…jamás.

Porque el había vuelto a nacer, en el momento que su hermoso niño había caído en su vida, por un golpe de la vida…un simple tropiezo…

Ahora el tenia la razón que necesitaba para vivir…

Y darle un significado a su amargo pasado…

Su presente y su futuro… Atemu….

.-"Te amo…jamás lo olvides Akefia…eres mi todo…te eh dado mi corazón, para que lo rompas y desgarres como desees, con tal de que siempre lo tengas"-.

Y antes de que el sueño ganara, ante las palabras de pelirrojo de ojos sangre el abino le sonrió y decidió hablar…

Le besa y…

.-"Tengo tu corazón y prometí y cumplo mi promesa, jamás siquiera le haré una raspadura a tu corazón, porque dañarte seria mi muerte…te amo ante nada, le diste el significado a mi vida de sombras… tu eres lo que busque… lo que siempre quise encontrar en el camino"-.

Le besa nuevamente…

.-"Mi hermoso Atemu…Tu eres mi muñeca Rota…la que amo…la que necesito"-.

Y la promesa se juro en un beso..

De una luna naciente en el silencio de una oscuridad….

Mátame, hiéreme, rómpeme, quémame, tortúrame como quieras, yo lo resistiré todo, pueden herirnos, matarnos, castigarnos….

Pueden hacernos lo que quieran…

Mientras podamos amarnos…será siempre la fuerza más grande… Por que yo aguantare todo en esta vida, si tengo mi mano junto a la tuya…

Yo podré logar lo que sea…

Si mi mano y mis labios te pueden tocar…si mi corazón puede latir…

Si puede correr la sangre por mis venas y mis ojos mirar…

Mientras sienta la vida…Y aun en la muerte…

Porque la muerte es la parte cúspide de vivir.

Solo te jurare una cosa que jamás negare…porque lo tengo tatuado en mi cuerpo….

En mi cuerpo y en mi corazón…

"_Ai shiteru Akefia"_

**--Owari--**

_Aclaraciones:_

_Akefia: Nombre Original de Yami no Bakura en Egipto_

_Preparatoria: Bachillerato, High School, sus nombres varían dependiendo el lugar, es el nivel medio superior, 3 años antes de la carrera universitaria._

**Nota de Autora:**

Hey! ¿Cómo estan? Me había muerto pero volvi de la tumba, un one-shot para decirles…gente… ¡Estoy Aquí!, bien un Darkshipping muy Dark para no perder la costumbre… espero que les guste, regreso con todo, y dejando mi corazón en mis fics, al 100, y si señores y señoras xD este One-Shot si salio Shot… al menos eso creo, ja, ja, ja, ja… Bien seguro varios se preguntaran: y esta idiotes de donde salió? Mmm pues de mi mente Lo de la muñeca rota viene de algo…que eh cargado durante ya un año solo dos personas saben de mi filosofía "La muñeca Rota" pero no entremos en detalles, ¿Qué es un dark? O un "Darketo" como les dicen Todo depende de los conceptos los goticos, los punks, rockeros, etc,etc, cada quien se apropia y le da sus significados sin perder ciertas esencias….¿Dudas? Dispuesta a contestarlas Pensando en continuarlo pero no muy segura…. ONEGAI REVIEWS se cuidan y se van por la sombra…. w

SAO!

LETS DUEL!

**Fin de Nota de Autora**

"_**Las ropas negras que cubren mi cuerpo son el candado que cierra las puertas del querer" –Sober "Predicador"**_


End file.
